


breathe the air again, it's a beautiful day

by isromanoff



Category: Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Avengers: Endgame (Movie), Fix-It, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, Natasha Romanov Is Not A Robot, Parent Tony Stark, Peter is a Little Shit, Precious Peter Parker, SO MUCH FLUFF, Tony Stark Has A Heart, Tony Stark Needs a Hug, Tony Stark-centric, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, but nat is still dead i'm sorry, this is basically what would happen if endgame ended when bruce snapped his fingers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-01
Updated: 2019-11-30
Packaged: 2021-02-25 23:41:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,876
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21623938
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/isromanoff/pseuds/isromanoff
Summary: “Does it feel good?” he knew the answer to that question, they both did, but Tony understood why he asked it. He needed to know if Tony was finally there, he needed to know if this was that point of life they both dreamt about when they were young. Tony had led a difficult life, underneath every smile, every joke, he was always struggling. But now he had absolutely everything he ever wanted. A large family who loved and took care of him. The world was put back together, and once again, Tony was a hero.“It’s the best feeling in the world.”orAU where endgame ends when Bruce snaps his fingers and there's no final battle.
Relationships: Bruce Banner & Tony Stark, Carol Danvers & Tony Stark, Clint Barton & Tony Stark, James "Rhodey" Rhodes & Tony Stark, Morgan Stark (Marvel Cinematic Universe) & Tony Stark, Natasha Romanov & Tony Stark, Pepper Potts/Tony Stark, Peter Parker & Morgan Stark (Marvel Cinematic Universe) & Tony Stark, Peter Parker & Tony Stark, Steve Rogers & Tony Stark, Tony Stark & Avengers Team, Tony Stark & Everyone, Tony Stark & Guardians of the Galaxy Team, Tony Stark & Thor
Comments: 7
Kudos: 188





	1. If we had five more minutes, would I, could I, make you happy

**Author's Note:**

> The idea for this fic came to me a few weeks ago when i was rewatching endgame and thinking that the movie should have ended when everyone came back, the final part is just unnecessary.   
> And then this was born, six thousand words of fluff.  
> The title of the fic and the name of the chapters are from the song 'the end of the world' by rob dickinson, you should definitely go listen to it, personally i prefer Billie Eilish's cover of the song but both versions are really beautiful.  
> As always a huge thank you to @sunflower-spideyy on tumblr for being my beta and for being super suportive, you're the best.  
> Also, this might become a series, so tell me what you think of that idea!
> 
> Enjoy!

_ She’s not coming back. _

Tony wasn’t surprised when Clint told them what Natasha did. He was sad, he was angry, he had been mourning for the last five years, this wasn’t supposed to happen. This time heist, as Scott had called it, was supposed to end in happiness for everyone. But still, Tony wasn’t surprised to hear that Natasha sacrificed herself.

She gave her life for a stupid stone, a stone that should be able to bring her back, but apparently, because the universe refused to let Tony have a complete and happy family. Peter was coming back, but at what cost?

He tried to put on a brave face for everyone, he pretended that he could accept the death of a woman that was like a sister to him because she wouldn’t want them to stand there and cry for her, they had a job to do. And Tony couldn’t let her die in vain.

So, they stood up and got to work, this wasn’t about them or the trillions of souls around the galaxy who wanted their loved ones back anymore, this was about Natasha and making her sacrifice worth it.

\--

“Let’s do it.”

“Okay, remember, everyone that Thanos snapped away five years ago, you just bring them back to today,” Tony said, stepping away from Bruce “Don’t change anything from the last five years.”

_ Please, I can’t lose Morgan too. _

“Got it.” 

Bruce watched as everyone stepped back protecting themselves. They didn’t know what could happen once he snapped his fingers. Then he nodded, letting everyone know he was ready.

“Everybody comes home,” he muttered, and Tony felt something inside him that had become very common during the last few days. Hope.

He watched as Bruce tried to resist the pain the stones were causing him but didn’t approach him. Bruce could take it, he knew he could.

“Take it off! Take it off!” Thor yelled, but before he could do anything, Steve stopped him.

“No wait! Bruce, are you okay?!”

Instead of answering, he kept screaming in pain, holding the arm that wielded the gauntlet. 

“Talk to me Banner.” Tony said, from behind the shield that protected him and Clint.

_ C’mon Bruce, you can do it. _

“I’m okay, I’m okay.”

He struggled and he screamed, the colorful power from the six infinity stones coursing through his arm and burning him. And finally, he snapped his fingers and fell onto the ground.

“Bruce!” Cap called and kneeled next to him. Tony vaguely saw Clint kicking the gauntlet while approaching them.

“Don’t move him!”

“Did it work? He asked, his voice a mix of anguish, hope and fear.

“We-we’re not sure. It’s okay.” Thor answered in a soft voice.

While everyone gathered around Bruce, Scott slowly walked to the window and Clint’s phone stated ringing. It was Laura. Which meant…

“Guys,” Scott muttered, a smile audible in his voice “I think it worked.”

_ It worked. _

And that was all Tony needed to hear to put a smile on his face.

He looked up to the clear sky and sobbed.  _ Thank you.  _ He wanted to say, but he didn’t. he had a feeling Natasha already knew how thankful he was for everything she did.

When he looked down, he saw Bruce smiling at him, like he knew what he was thinking. He was probably thinking the same. Tony stood up, making his armor disappear, he didn’t need it anymore, everything was okay and offered his hand to Bruce, watching Steve do the same, and together they pulled Bruce from the ground.

And then, like a flush of wind coming from nowhere, it hit him.

Everyone is back.

Peter is back.

After five painful years, his kid was back.

Oh god, he needed to call Pepper.

Like he was reading his thoughts, Steve rested a hand on his shoulder and spoke. “Go call your wife.”

His wife. Even after five years married, that still sounded magical.

“Yeah, I will. Someone should check Banner’s arm.”

“On it.” Rhodey said, already helping Bruce.

“Wait,” Rocket called, before Tony could grab his phone “I assume everyone is coming back in the same place they disappeared. Right?”

“Yeah,” Clint answered, still on the phone with his wife “Laura says she and the kids are in the picnic table, that’s where we were when it happened.”

“That means Quill and the others are still on Titan.” Nebula said “We took their ship five years ago, that means we have to go back and get them.”

And yet the only thing Tony could think about was how Peter was alone in space.

“Don’t worry, Doctor Strange is with them, he can teleport them here” Tony didn’t exactly trust Strange but that was his only option.

“What about the ones in Wakanda?” Rhodey asked “It will take hours for them to get here.”

In normal circumstances, a few hours wasn’t much, but everyone in the room was anxious to see the people who died.

“I’m going to call Okoye and see what she can do.” Steve said, stepping out of the room.

“I’m going to call Pepper.” Tony said, even though he was sure no one heard him. He didn’t care.

Tony grabbed his phone and stepped away from the room, searching for privacy. He found it on a bench outside the building. Pepper picked up in the second ring.

“Tony?” She asked, sounding worried “Tony, oh my god, did it work? Please tell me it worked.”

“Pep.” He said, his voice was small, and he felt the tears start to form on his eyes “Pep, we did it.”

“Oh honey, I’m so happy” He closed his eyes when the tears started to fall and concentrated on her soft voice. God, he loved her so much.

“Can I talk to Morgan?” He asked after a long silence where they just enjoyed each other's presence.

“Of course, let me go get her.” Tony heard shuffling on the other side of the line and muffled voices and then- “Daddy?”

“Hey little miss,” He said quietly, not wanting to let her know he was crying “How are you?”

“Good, uncle Happy is here.”

“Is he now?” Tony already knew he was there, Pepper had texted him before they entered the quantum realm. But he just wanted to talk to his daughter. He could listen to her talk for hours and he wouldn’t get tired.

“Yep, and he said we could take the boat to the lake as soon as you get back.”

“That’s a great idea, sweetheart.”

“When are you coming back?”

“Soon.” He answered, and then, after a bit of hesitation, he said “Hey, do you mind if I bring someone else?”

“Uncle Rhodey?” Morgan asked, her voice full of innocence and joy. He could imagine her sitting in on Pepper’s lap and picking at her hair. The image put a soft smile on his face.

“No. I mean, he can come too if he wants but I’m talking about someone else.” His voice was softer than normal and he chose his next words carefully.“Do you remember when I told you about your brother?”

“Yeah, he’s Spider-Man.”

“That’s right honey, well, Peter is coming home.”

Technically, the lake house wasn’t Peter’s home. His home was with May in their crappy and cozy apartment in Queens, but even after Peter died, Tony wanted to introduce him into Morgan’s life anyway. So, he told her that Peter was his son by everything but blood and that made him her brother. Which was true.

“Peter’s coming home?”

“Yeah,” he said, the tears falling down his cheeks again. “Peter’s coming home.”

\--

He wrapped up the conversation after promising both his wife and his daughter that he was coming back home very soon. He didn’t tell Pepper about Natasha, he wasn’t ready to say it out loud. He wasn’t ready to accept it.

He went straight to the Med Bay to see how Bruce was doing and told Rhodey what Morgan said. He happily accepted and invited himself to spend the rest of the week at the lake house. Not that Tony was complaining.

“Boss,” Friday said “I believe Doctor Stephen Strange has arrived.”

Tony tore his gaze away from Rhodey and saw the others looking out the window. Far away, near the lake, Strange and the others were stepping out of a portal.

He held his breath while they approached until Peter’s figure was visible. And there he was, after five years. After five long years he had his kid back. He looked the same as always, long curly brown hair, a radiant smile and he still had the iron spider suit on.

And, god, Tony had never seen such a beautiful sight.

He watched Rocket open the door and run to his friends, probably with some snarky comment in the tip of his tongue. But Tony couldn’t move. He was looking at ghosts. He didn’t move until he felt Rhodey put a steady hand on his shoulder and nod in the group’s direction.

_ Go get your kid. _

He didn’t need to say it out loud for Tony to understand. He nodded back and then he ran, vaguely aware of his team following him.

When he got close enough to see Peter’s sparkling eyes he froze, because holy shit, Peter’s eyes were sparkling, Peter was  _ alive.  _

“Mister Stark?” Peter asked, and he was smiling “Holy cow!” his eyes didn’t look away from Tony, not even for a second “You will not believe what’s been going on! Do you remember when we were in space?” How could he forget? “And I got all dusty? Well I must have passed out because I woke up and you were gone.” Oh boy, Tony didn’t have words to express how much he missed Peter’s rambling. “But Doctor Strange was there, right?! And he was like: ‘It’s been five years, C’mon they need us’ and then he started doing the yellow sparkling thing he does all the time- What are you doing?”

“Hold me, kid. Hold me.”

And then Tony hugged him, not just because he missed him and his death left and black hole on his heart but also because he needed to make sure he was real. He needed to feel him in his arms, he needed to hear his heartbeat and to feel him breathing.

He closed his eyes and held Peter a little bit tighter, for the first time, he wasn’t afraid to open them and find it was all gone. For once in his life he wasn’t afraid. For once in his life he felt he had everything he needed. His family was finally complete.

“Oh, this is nice.”

Tony wasn’t the type of man to cry. Even in the hardest moments of his life, he didn’t cry. But when he kissed Peter on the cheek and pulled back to cup his face in his hands, he found himself crying again. He cried a lot that day, and surprisingly, it felt good. 

“Are you- are you crying? Is everything okay?” Peter asked, not moving from Tony’s grip. 

_ Yes, I’m crying. I’m crying because I’m happy. Oh, kiddo I’m so happy. _

“Yeah. Yeah buddy, everything’s perfect.”

He hugged him again and looked up at the clear blue sky. He wasn’t a religious man but he still believed she was up there somewhere, smiling brightly at them and at everything they had achieved.

_ Thank you, Nat. _

The only thing Tony wanted was to go home and hold his wife and his kids and never let go, but, unfortunately, he still had work to do. First, he needed to wait for the Avengers that were snapped away in Wakanda to return to the compound. Second, he needed to find the kid’s aunt. He could feel him radiating anxiety from where he stood beside him while Tony contacted her and offered her a ride to the lake house, where she could rest while she waited for them, but she refused, saying it would only take more time, because someone would have to drive to the city and then back upstate and she could take a cab. May Parker, stubborn as always, just got back from death and doesn’t waste a moment.

“I would say I’m surprised that she’s acting like this,” Tony said, turning to face Peter “But I’m not, I’m pretty sure the first thing she will do when she sees me will be yelling at me.”

“Don’t doubt that.” Peter chuckled. 

“Boss, something just entered the upper atmosphere.” Friday said, and Tony sighed. At least his happiness lasted about ten minutes.

“Alright, I guess we have to go kick some alien ass. _ Again _ .”

“Tony,” Steve said, looking at the bright dot of light that quickly approached them.“I think that’s Danvers!”

“Danvers? The glowing space lady that saved me and Nebula?”

“Space lady?” Peter asked, still by his side.

“Oh, she’s awesome, you’re gonna love her.”

When she finally landed on the grass and started walking towards them, her body still surrounded by gold light, Tony heard Peter mutter a small “Whoa.” And, well, he could agree with him on that.

“You did it!” she said. Then she looked around the room, her eyes stopped for a second on Tony. “You look way better than the last time I saw you.”

“Well, I’ve been eating more. I never got to say thank you.”

Instead of answering Carol just shrugged, smiling a little.

“Where’s Natasha?” No one answered, but a dark silence took over the room. Carol cleared her throat, her expression a mix of emotions. “Oh, I would like to see Fury.”

Rhodey, being Rhodey, was the first one to compose himself.

“Yes, of course, come with me. We need to find him first.”

She nodded and then followed him out of the room without sparing them a second glance.

“The Black Widow’s dead?” Peter asked, his voice was small.

“Yeah, kid. But don’t feel too bad. It was her choice.”

The kid clearly wanted to ask more questions, but he seemed to understand that her death was a recent event. He simply nodded, looking a bit taken down, like he just realized that bringing everyone that died back wasn’t as easy as he originally thought.

“Uh guys?” Scott asked anxiously from his corner of the room, where he was talking to Clint “Do you think you can send a jet to pick up my- uh, my- Hope?” Tony raised an eyebrow at him, amused with how nervous he was.

“Sure,” he answered casually “but we need to get it ready so it might take a while.”

“There’s no need for that.” Strange interrupted him, and Tony couldn’t help but roll his eyes. “I can open a portal for her.”

“Wait, wait. Are you serious? A portal? That’s awesome.”

“Calm down Thumbelina, you saw him open a portal a few minutes ago.”

“I know but… a portal!”

Tony rolled his eyes again and watched him run to Strange’s side, who started moving his arms after asking Scott where she was, a yellow sparkling circle appeared right in front of him and Lang moved to talk to the people on the other side of it.

Ignoring all the motion on that side of the room, Tony turned to Peter, putting an arm around his shoulders and guiding him to the couch.

“He reminds me of you” Tony said, looking at the kid with an amused smile “Scott, nervous and bouncing all the time. I think you will get along, he has a daughter about your age.”

“I don’t bounce, Mister Stark. And I’m not always nervous.”

“No, you’re right. Lately you’ve been a little shit, what happened to the kid that couldn’t talk without shuttering that I met in your living room?”

_ Lately.  _ He talked like those five years didn’t happen, like he had seen Peter just a few days ago. Like he didn’t spend five years mourning that boy. In that moment he decided that he would simply forget that Peter had been gone for five years.

Of course, it wasn’t that easy.

“I realized you are just as dumb as I am, and I don’t need to be nervous around you anymore.”

Tony wasn’t used to hearing Peter talk to him like that, he liked it, it made him feel like they were finally comfortable around each other.

“I am not dumb,” Tony scoffed with indignation. “and I have four PHD’S to prove it.”

“I saw you falling down the stairs because you wanted to prove you could climb them with only one foot once.”

“First of all, I fell because I got distracted, second, I did it because you made me do it.”

“You did it anyway, and that makes you just as dumb as me.”

Tony was trying so hard no to smile that he had to hide his face in his hands for a few seconds, his whole body shaking with laughter.

“Mister Stark?” Peter asked, dropping his sarcastic tone. “Mister Stark? Are you okay? Oh shit, are you crying again?”

Peter had a hand on his shoulder and was facing Tony, trying to check on him. The man looked up at this kid, this wonderful kid who cared so much about him, this wonderful kid he didn’t deserve, and hugged him again.

“Shit, kid, Peter, I missed you so, so much, you have no idea.” 

“I missed you too, Mister Stark.” Peter sighed, relieved that Tony wasn’t crying, in fact, the smile hadn’t left his face since he saw Peter.

“For you, it was like five seconds.”

“Well, I missed you during those whole five seconds.”

Tony laughed quietly and pulled away.

“Sorry if I’m hugging you too much, get used to it, ‘cause I’m never letting you go again.”

“That’s ok, I like hugs. May always says that I’m as clingy as an octopus,” Tony laughed again, remembering those times where Peter would always seek touch in the smallest actions, he never realized it until that moment. “When is she coming anyways?”

“She said she will take a cab to my house and hung out with Pepper until we got there, I always knew those two would get along. The only reason she’s not flying here right now is because she got snapped away too and for her she saw you this morning. I know she wants to check on you so we better hurry things up here and go home before she comes here by herself and scars all the Avengers for life when they find out there’s another woman more powerful than them.”

Peter laughed “I think Miss Potts already did that years ago.”

“You’re absolutely right. Oh, and she’s Mrs. Stark now, by the way.” He said, still too proud to show his ring for someone who got married five years ago.

“Oh my god, you guys finally got married! I’m so happy for you! I honestly thought you would just fight about wedding preparations forever.”

And then Tony remembered, Peter still didn’t know about Morgan, and for some reason he was nervous to tell him about her. He didn’t understand why. Wasn’t Tony the one who dreamt since the day his daughter was born about how it would be if his two kids met? Wasn’t he the one who imagined his children together every time he looked at Morgan playing with her toys all by herself? He was happy he would finally have that, just the thought gave him a warm feeling in his chest, but he wasn’t sure how to tell Peter that he lived in a house by the lake and had a four-year old girl running around it.

“Pete, I gotta tell you something.” He cleared his throat and looked around at his teammates who where now gathered by the window waiting for the wakandan ship to appear. “You know you were gone for five years, right?” Peter nodded, slightly confused and with an expression that clearly showed he still couldn’t believe it. “Well, a lot happened during those five years. The world is completely different; I got married, which is slightly less important than the destruction of the world, and…” He took a long breath, looking directly into Peter’s brown eyes. “Pepper and I have a daughter.”

Tony waited anxiously for Peter’s reaction, he watched his expression slowly changing from confusion, to surprise, and finally to joy.

“Mister Stark, that’s amazing!”

“Really? You think so?” Tony sighed, his nerves quickly dissipating, transforming into excitement.

“Of course, you’re finally a dad!”

Tony smiled shyly at him, uncertain if he should say his thoughts out loud. “Oh buddy, I was a dad way before Morgan was born.”

Furrowed brows and wrinkled nose took over the kid’s expression, showing his confusion. “What? Do you have any long-lost kid or something? I don’t understand…” he interrupted himself when he saw the sad and patient smile on the man’s face. “You mean…?”

“Yeah, don’t make a big deal about this, I thought we already knew what we mean to each other.”

“I mean, I guess but we never put it into words. Do you really see yourself as my father?”

“I guess,” Tony ran a hand through his hair a few times and exhaled, he seemed embarrassed. “Listen kid, I’m sorry, I’m not trying to take your uncle’s place or anything, I just… during these five years I had to live with a missing part of myself, and I realized too late how much you mean to me, after losing you once, I will never be able to live with myself knowing I didn’t tell you that I see you as my son.”

“Mister Stark. Tony,” Peter smiled at him, his eyes sparkling “You’re rambling, don’t be too harsh on yourself. You’re right, you were a father long before your daughter was born.”

Tony cupped Peter’s face on his hands and brought him close, kissing his forehead gently “Oh kiddo, Morgan is so great, you’re gonna love her. She reminds me so much of you.”

“Really? What is she like?”

Tony could talk about how amazing his daughter was for hours, but he didn’t. Unfortunately, a loud sound interrupted their conversation. They looked at the large glass windows, a ship was landing in the grass. Tony got up while Peter awed beside him.

“I’ll tell you later, or you will see for yourself. You’re about to meet the rest of the Avengers, kid.

Peter looked up and smiled brightly at him, and Tony almost cried again. Almost.


	2. and we would live again, in the simplest of ways

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> More fluff. Enjoy.

“And that’s why I started calling him platypus.”

“Wait, are you serious?”

“Absolutely!” Tony exclaimed and Carol laughed again. They were sitting on the main couch in Tony’s living room, both clutching drinks that Peter was forbidden to drink, when Danvers mentioned that she met Rhodey before the whole mess with Thanos, back in the nineties. By the time she was done telling the story of how they met, their glasses were empty and Rhodey was trying to separate them.

“Okay, I’m done trying to make you to stop talking. This is why I didn’t introduce you back then, you guys are way too alike, and you’re going to be the death of me.”

“Oh, c’mon platypus, stop being grumpy, we are celebrating!” Carol laughed again and Tony opened his arms and closed his eyes, like he was taking in party around them.

The Guardians, Thor, and his Asgardian friends were talking loudly next to the table with the food that was almost gone. Accommodating super-soldiers, enhanced humans and godly beings wasn’t easy. Steve and Bruce were talking with T’Challa, Strange and Wong by the kitchen isle. Pepper and May were chatting happily with Janet Van Dyne, Okoye and Laura Barton, and Tony was getting slightly worried that they were planning on taking over the world, because they definitely could. Sam, Barnes and Wanda were having some drinking contest, but the only one who seemed to be participating was Wilson. Clint and Scott’s family were in the garden, as well as Shuri, Peter and Morgan.

Peter and Morgan. His kids, together. Tony still couldn’t believe it. He promised himself he wouldn’t be too clingy during the party, but he couldn’t help himself from looking at them with sparkling eyes and the brightest of smiles through the windows, then Pepper or May would rest a hand on his shoulder and smile down at him, talking without words.

_ They’re alright, Tony. You can rest now. _

And he answered them by putting a hand above theirs and gazing back at his children, playing together by the lake, just like he dreamt of.

“Tony?” Rhodey called, when Tony didn’t open his eyes again. He had put his arms down and he felt Carol get up beside him, still laughing and go to the other side of the room. But he didn’t open his eyes. “What’s going on?”

He didn’t answer right away, he just smiled in a way that would probably scare Rhodey if he didn’t know him since their days at MIT. Then, he opened his eyes, knowing his friend was still waiting for an answer ad said: “I’m just taking everything in. If I concentrate hard enough, I can hear Morgan and Peter yelling outside.”

Rhodey kneeled in front of him and rested a hand on his knee, smiling fondly.

“You look happy, Tones.”

“I am happy, I’ve never been this happy in my whole life. I feel like I’ll burst from happiness.”

“Does it feel good?” he knew the answer to that question, they both did, but Tony understood why he asked it. He needed to know if Tony was finally there, he needed to know if this was that point of life they both dreamt about when they were young. Tony had led a difficult life, underneath every smile, every joke, he was always struggling. But now he had absolutely everything he ever wanted. A large family who loved and took care of him. The world was put back together, and once again, Tony was a hero.

“It’s the best feeling in the world.”

“I’m glad.”

Rhodey got up and patted his arm. They smiled at each other, one of those smiles that only they understood. They looked into each other’s eyes and said a thousand words without speaking out loud. This is why they fought Thanos. This is what they had fought for all those years.

“Hey, Rhodes!” Sam called “C’mere, let’s have some drinks.”

“Jesus, he’s so drunk, how did he get so drunk in just an hour?”

“He just came back from the dead, he deserves all the drinks he wants.”

Rhodey shook his head fondly and looked one last time at Tony, who nodded at him, before approaching Sam, who was now insulting Bucky for no apparent reason.

Tony got up, his back aching slightly from sitting in the same position for too long, and groaned. He walked to the door, and when he was about to open it, Happy did it for him from the outside. He simply nodded in his direction and walked away, Tony had to contain his laugh when he realized that he was going in May’s direction with a nervous smile plastered on his face.

He stepped outside of the house, and, dodging a flying toy, he approached the three teenagers who talked quietly with their heads together. Morgan had finally let go of Peter and was playing with Nathaniel.

The boy was the first one to see him, and, after saying something to Shuri and Cassie, who nodded, he walked to him and Tony didn’t waste any time in putting an arm around his shoulders, clutching him in a one-sided hug. He guided them to the picnic table where he hoped to get some privacy, and they sat next to each other, close enough to feel the warmth that their bodies radiated.

Tony didn’t really have anything important to say, he just wanted to look at Peter, to talk to him, to hold him and to pretend that those five years apart had never happened.

No, he had to acknowledge that they happened, hell, he got married and had a daughter during that time. He would never pretend they didn’t exist, he just wanted to believe that Peter had been there since day one.

So, he talked to him like nothing had changed, because he wanted to believe it hadn’t, he wanted Peter to believe it hadn’t, but, oh boy, the world was so different, and Tony was so scared to send him back there, if only he could protect him for five more minutes, hold him and whisper comforting words on his ear.

But Peter didn’t need them, did he? For him, it had been seconds, like falling asleep and waking up hours later. 

Maybe it was Tony who needed the reassurance that everything was okay.

So, he started by asking the most mundane question ever, but still a question that had haunted him since they first stepped inside the lake house, a couple hours before.

“What do you think of Morgan?”

Peter seemed taken aback by the question. Tony didn’t understand why.

“She’s great.” He didn’t stutter and Tony believed him.

“Yeah?”

“Yeah,” Peter paused, like he wanted to say something else, he hesitated. “She, uh, she called me her brother.”

Tony blinked, suddenly ashamed.

“I’m sorry about that,” he blushed, but he wasn’t sorry at all. “We… I wanted to tell her about you, but it’s hard to explain to such a young child how much you meant… mean to me without being related by blood.” 

_ And I thought you weren’t coming back. I just wanted to keep your memory alive. I never thought it was necessary to tell her the truth -  _ He didn’t say.

“You can talk to her and tell her the truth if you want.” Tony said quickly. __

_ Of course, he wants, he never asked for a sister, he never asked to be a part of the family. _

“No, it’s okay.” Peter cleared his throat “She… She seems very fierce about it.” Lies, lies, lies. He just liked the feeling of having someone else loving him like family. 

Tony was surprised, but he was so happy. He was so happy, he felt the urge to clutch his chest, just to grab that euphoric feeling inside.

_ I hope this never stops,  _ he thought. _ I don’t want this feeling to go away. _

Peter was grinning softly, his cheeks tinted with pink. Tony returned the smile and grabbed the back of the boy’s neck, pulling him close and resting their foreheads together.

“Oh, you wonderful boy, you have no idea how happy I am that you’re here.”

\--

“Five years ago, we lost. Not just us, but the whole world. Universe, even. We’re gathered here today to celebrate something that will certainly be remembered for a long time, maybe forever. But let’s not rush things, forever is a long time. Over the years I’ve learned to enjoy the present and forget the future, but right now, I think the future is looking pretty good to all of us.”

Everyone cheered at Tony’s words, the ovations making the table made-up with other tables shake. 

When dusk came, hours after all the food was completely inhaled, no one seemed ready to leave the lake house, so Morgan, always happy to have visitors, suggested that they stay for dinner. 

And that’s how the Avengers found themselves looking through the whole house, searching for tables and chairs for everyone, meanwhile others went to the kitchen to prepare the food. Tony saw children running around, pretending to help but not actually doing anything. He heard laughter, he heard objects that haven’t been touched in years being moved to the garden, and when it was finally ready, it was beautiful.

It was the biggest mess he had ever seen, but with these people, he didn’t expect less.

Dozens of tables, big and small, were put together to form a bigger table that was able to fit so many people. Dozens of towels in every size and color were put on top of it, and dozens of mismatched chairs were shoved around it. Since it was already dark, they were only illuminated by the light of the moon, the artificial light on the porch and the soft, warm glow of the candles that Pepper had found somewhere and decided that it was the perfect moment to use them. It was such a domestic and absolutely gorgeous view (everyone he loved, his family and friends, sitting in his house by the lake, being illuminated by billions of small orange and bright lights) that Tony could feel his heart melting. He decided then, that that was the best feeling he would ever and had ever felt in his life, and he wouldn’t trade it for anything.

“I have to admit,” He kept talking from his place above everyone else, at the head of the table. He was standing up, his arms raised, almost like he was embracing everyone. “And you might hate me a little bit more than you already do after this, but I didn’t want to do this. I, selfish as always, and please don’t fight me on this, declined the offer to help bring everyone back.” He paused, looking at everyone’s expressions. Surprisingly, no one seemed mad. “I didn’t want to risk losing my family, and I’m sure you understand that. Fortunately, I changed my mind and decided to help, and thank god, because without me they wouldn’t have been able to pull this off.” Everyone chuckled. “Seriously, you should have seen them, they were a mess.”

“All right, Tony, that’s enough.” Steve said from his side of the table, but he was grinning, everyone was.

“Seems like I offended the old man. Don’t worry, I’ll shut up and let you eat, but before that, I would like to say something else.” A sad smile crossed his face, and he grabbed his glass of wine. “Many of you noticed there’s someone missing. Natasha Romanoff, the soul of this dysfunctional family that we so kindly call The Avengers. Without her, this wouldn’t have been possible, and I want everyone to raise their glasses to the sky and give the person who sacrificed herself for all of us a proper goodbye. 

He watched silently as everyone grabbed their glasses and got up, before he held up his arm and said:

“To Nat.”

“To Nat!” Everyone echoed back.

\--

Later, when the tables were clean from the food and put back into their place, the music was turned off and Thor’s rumbling voice wasn’t audible anymore, the only things Tony could hear were his wife’s steady breath, who laid serenely next to him, and the night animals outside. He thought that everything was how it had been during those five years, when his only company were his two girls and the millions of lives of the animals in the woods, but it wasn’t. Because that night there was one more heartbeat in the house. The heartbeat of a boy who he loved as much as the girl sleeping in the room across the hall and as much as the woman sleeping in his bed.

Everything was okay, and he could finally rest.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I might make a sequel of this, maybe a series, tell me what you think, please!

**Author's Note:**

> Come yell at me on my tumblr: @tcny-stcrks and check out my other works!


End file.
